


Hold My Hand, It's Cold

by peonyandcotton



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton
Summary: Hangyul bersikeras tidak ingin digandeng Seungyoun padahal tangannya terasa dingin.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hold My Hand, It's Cold

Hangyul tidak suka dianggap lemah, itu yang Seungyoun tahu. Kalau tidak terpaksa, ia tidak akan pernah minta dibantu. Terbiasa dididik mandiri membuat kekasihnya itu tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain.

Bahkan untuk sesuatu sesederhana menggenggam tangannya karena udara dingin pun Hangyul enggan meminta.

Seungyoun dan Hangyul baru saja selesai makan di restoran _Chinese_ _food_ langganan mereka. Mereka sering pergi keluar berdua untuk makan _hot_ _pot_ di tengah musim dingin begini. Memang bukan kencan yang romantis, tetapi mereka mana peduli.

("Yang penting sama siapanya, bukan di mananya."—Cho Seungyoun, setiap disindir temannya karena jarang mengajak Hangyul makan di restoran mewah padahal menyetir BMW.)

Namun, keduanya tidak menyangka hari ini salju akan turun. Mereka tidak membawa sarung tangan dan Seungyoun tidak membawa mobilnya karena restoran ini hanya berjarak sekitar tiga gedung dari apartemen Hangyul. Karena itu, Seungyoun meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen Hangyul dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki berdua ke restoran ini.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke apartemen Hangyul dengan Hangyul yang berjalan lebih cepat di depan Seungyoun. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Seungyoun masih mengikutinya kemudian menyuruh Seungyoun untuk bergerak lebih cepat. "Jalannya cepetan. Dingin."

Seungyoun menggeleng pelan melihat Hangyul yang menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Jelas bahwa pemuda itu merasa kedinginan. Ia bahkan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket _padding_ -nya untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Seungyoun menggerutu dalam hati. Apa susahnya, sih, minta digandeng?

Kalau sudah begini memang harus Seungyoun yang bergerak duluan.

Seungyoun mengejar Hangyul kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanan Hangyul dari saku jaketnya. Hangyul sontak menoleh, terkejut melihat Seungyoun yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Kepalanya disenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Hangyul dan langkahnya dipercepat untuk menyamai langkah mereka.

"Dingin. Pinjem tangan, ya," ucap Seungyoun ala kadarnya.

Hangyul berdeham kemudian menggumam mengiyakan, paham bahwa Seungyoun sesungguhnya sadar apa yang ia inginkan. Apa yang ia _butuhkan_. Telinganya memerah, malu.

Seungyoun tersenyum tipis. Tidak apa-apa kalau Hangyul tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain dan berusaha untuk selalu terlihat kuat. Biar Seungyoun saja yang terlihat manja. Toh dia tidak keberatan.

Selama tetap bersama Hangyul, yang lain tidak penting baginya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter.  
> twitter: @peonyandcotton


End file.
